


— baby came home

by Hansevl0g



Series: Halloween party [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Hyunjun got issues, Hyunjun is also a fan of the neighbourhood, M/M, Making out Session, Nemesis - Freeform, drug mentioned, enemies to lover, eric best boy, hyunjoon eboy, hyunjun is a doc martens anthusiast, tw// alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansevl0g/pseuds/Hansevl0g
Summary: «  just because you are not right for someone , does not mean there is something wrong with you. »Where hyunjoon was jealous so he was a meanie to Eric
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: Halloween party [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997803
Kudos: 18





	— baby came home

**Author's Note:**

> The neighborhood can inspire me so freaking much sometimes ... once again I got this idea late in the night .  
> — you may not notice but Hyunjun is wearing the famous leather pants with the cuts on each side near the hips !  
> Enjoy

Hyunjun loved party , drinking , screaming , dancing ; he defenitly wasn’t someone who you can keep indoor .  
It was an Halloween party made by Juyeon and Younghoon , sounds great , he really likes this idea because Halloween was his favorite event + the spooky season gave him much more serotonin .

For the party he didn’t put a « costume » but he was wearing his favorite leather pants and the the hips cut out on each sides followed with his favorite rock band t-shirt followed by his leather shocker with a ring . He was also wearing a ton on earings with his favorite pair of shoes , Dr. Martens Jadon platform Strap Boots  
His hair wasn’t really styled , it was just his dark mullet . 

Hyunjun tends to keep things for himself and to not share his emotions . And he could never say no to any of his friends, especially that he was sad–and–injured , because of it he had to abandon his dream . It was not the best way but Drugs and alcohol helps him to deal with it .  
So he Drank , drank until the bottle was almost finished , he felt horrible .

But right now he needed calm , he was feeling dizzy and hot , he could barely stand up  
Going up the stairs to Kevin’s second floor without tripping and breaking something was the hardest challenge he ever had to take on .  
But he miraculously reached the guest room with help of a stranger , this one proposed his help , he was too drunk to protest, and couldn't deny the idea of going to bed immediately sounded way better than having to get home before he could do just that.

The guest room was illuminated enough for him to see the bed , he tried to throw himself on the bed but a grip prevents him to do it . Hyunjun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, standing upright as quick as possible. he wished he was just too drunk and imagining things, but as soon as he shone some light to his left, reality hit him like a truck. , and this stranger was no one else than Eric sohn , his « worst enemy »

“What are you doing here?”, almost screamed Hyunjun , making his head hurt even more. Eric gave him a confused look , yes because he didn’t understand why hyunjun was mad at him and what the fuck was this one sided hate the elder got toward him . 

Hyunjun’s head was pounding so bad and he felt so dizzy that he rushed to the nearest bathroom which was miraculously in the bedroom ; Eric followed him and helped him by holding Hyunjun hair while he was throwing up in the toilet .  
Hyunjun blushed because no one ever did that to him .  
He was exhausted but he had to brush his teeth because his breath smelled like a mix of vomit and vodka ,, it wasn’t pleasant at all - but he was so tired ; the younger noticed it and helped him to properly sit . He went away for a bit but came back really soon with a toothbrush with toothpaste and a glass of water .  
Hyunjun blushed even more , Eric was actually so caring that it makes his heart aches .  
Éric took Hyunjun’s jaw and proceeded to brush his teeth , it was not abruptly done ; when he finished he helped Hyunjun to drink the cold water and to spit it . 

They made their way to the bed Eric didn't want him to fall and hurt himself, and was barely in time to prevent just that by grabbing one of his arms before he could trip on the floor or anything .

Hyunjun looked at him with a shocked expression. when their eyes met again he seemed to remember about their only conversation and fight they used to have at school. “Yeah. I know I upset you, when I told you mean things ... And I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention I , was jealous I think , because you have good friends than I have ”  
He freed himself as soon as he was done talking, and tried reaching the room's door . “Where are you heading to ?” Eric asked  
“Home.”  
“No way ! You're drunk. Come back here.”

Hyunjun hesitated a bit, but obeyed in the end. He laid back in bed while Eric made some space for him , he was supposed to hate him but now he was about to share a bed with him . 

“Leather suits you. You should wear it more often.” Calmly said Eric . As soon as Hyunjun laid next to him, he rested his head on one of his shoulders . Eric tried to say something but hyunjun cut him right away , “Shut up or you're sleeping on the floor.” He hates himself for being this rude but his head was pounding as hell . 

His word cannot talk for his emotion but maybe his actions will .  
“I'm cold.”  
“Why are you such a baby?” Hyunjun asked, feigning annoyance while he procedeed to cover up Eric with the big quilt .

“I can be your baby.” Eric was looking at him and hyunjun suddenly felt like his heart could explode at any moment. He had disheveled hair and only his eyes could be seen from under the duvet. He really looked like a baby. Oh, God. Alcohol was seriously making him think crazy things.  
« No way . » said hyunjun trying to not think about this cute face .

“Then you can be my baby.”  
Only a soft sight escaped hYunjun mouth .

Everything became silent, and hyunjun closed his eyes. Drunkness aside, he wasn't uncomfortable at all. And that was weird , to say the least , considering he literally was about to ‘spend the night’ with a guy who he supposedly hated.

Éric was softly singing ´paris in the rain’ and took the elder hands like it was absolutely a natural thing « quiet ... my heats are bleeding right now ... » jokingly said Hyunjun . 

“You're always so mean to me...” Eric observed, sniffling.  
Even if he couldn't see him, since his eyes were closed , Hyunjun knew that he was pouting .

In the end, Hyunjun actually did fall asleep to the sound of the younger voice.

The next morning, Hyunjun opened his eyes the room was now more distinguishable. He could see Everything and... everyone.

He didn't really know what happened once him and Eric both fell asleep, but somehow they managed to end up right in front of each other, face to face on the only big pillow Kevin’s guest bed had. 

One of Eric’s arms was behind hyunjun’s back . It had been his hand, going up and down against his t–shirt in the most soothing stroke .

Hyunjun was feeling good. Relaxed , to say the least. Way better than he should have He felt well–rested, as if he just woke up from the best night's sleep he could have ever asked he did not want to move, breathe or talk. He didn't want to ruin all that. He knew it couldn't last forever, but he still wished he could just bask in all that blissfulness just for some more time.

“Good morning,”, he still forced himself to whisper, letting one of his hands reach for eric’s blond hair.

He moved some long locks away from his eyes, trying to get a good glimpse of his relaxed face. He had never seen Eric like that. Everything felt so new.

« Morning... » he greeted back, nuzzling his face against the elder hand in a silent request for more cuddles.  
He started carding his fingers through his hair while the younger still kept his eyes closed and sighed contentedly against the pillow.  
Hyunjun was lost in his thoughts when he realized that Eric stopped doing what he was doing and tried to get his hand under his t–shirt. Against his naked skin.

“Don't.” Hyunjun reprimanded, not because he didn't really want him to, but just because what his heart could feel.

“Sorry.” Eric whispered, retracting his hand. He also tried to move away from the bed but, something inside of him almost snapped. he just was a hundred percent sure he didn't want to let Eric go. He was scared, yes. But they both were. And there was nothing wrong with it.

Hyunjun was kissing him even before he could actually realize it , he absolutely didn't want to stop. That's why he let Eric turn the kiss into something way rougher than he would have expected : all bites and teeth knocking against teeth. Eric pushed him on his back before climbing on top of him and he needed to listen to his heart at least this time .

It was not easy at all; his brain was still very much screaming at him to stop , but Hyunjun tried to shut it up by just kissing the younger harder.

« Fuck »he suddenly breathed out against his lips, “that was really hot.”

They just went back to kissing. Everything was so rushed and messy, like he was afraid of hyunjun suddenly changing his mind and telling him to stop. Eric just growled inside his mouth, biting his lips so hard hyunjun feared they'd start bleeding at any moment.

Hyunjun let Eric hair go and link his hands behind Eric’s neck and his legs around his waist. They were even closer than before, now, and hyunjun suddenly gasped for air and interrupted their kiss. They stared at each other for some moments before hyunjun went back to kissing him , neck and jaw .

His hands suddenly gripped hyunjun’ s thighs hard, as if he wanted to keep him there forever. As soon as hyunjun started kissing him again, Eric cupped his face and brought him even closer , it was Eric turn to interrupt their kiss, only for his mouth to latch against the elder’s jaw. He let his lips climb down to his neck and collarbone. As soon as he started sucking against his sensitive skin, hyunjun closed his eyes and sighed. That felt so, so good.

He never wanted him to stop, and that's why he almost immediately tilted his head to the left, in order to give the younger better access and let him continue sucking bruises into his skin and licking them as soon as he was satisfied. One bite, way harder than the ones who preceded it, left hyunjun gasping for air and he suddenly felt the need to back away, in order to regain some breath before they could continue.

Hyunjun felt like an absolute mess, but as soon as he could actually take a good look at Eric, he knew he wasn't alone. His breathing was ragged too, and his hair disheveled. Hyunjun suddenly felt an unexpected sense of pride in knowing he caused all that.

But nothing lasts forever. And even when we lose ourselves within a dream, we always know , even if just unconciously , it's gonna end.

« HYUNJUN !! ÉRIC !! WHERE ARE YALL ?? » screamed a familiar voice , it was juyeon who was screaming their name . 

Hyunjun wasn’t a pro for affront the reality so he runaway to the nearest bathroom , he looked at himself in the mirror ; His hair was a mess, his cheeks red, his lips swollen, breath still not completely recovered... And his neck, down to his collarbones, completely covered in hickies.

« ERIC SOHN!!! »


End file.
